1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of provision of television services over a television network
2. Background
Television services provided over a television network, such as an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) network, cable network or satellite network, provide various content such as content over multiple channels, Video-on-Demand (VoD), Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), data from the Internet, etc., to users over a broadband connection. The broadband connection typically terminates at a Set Top Box (STB) located at a user premise. The STB may be coupled to a television set as well as to additional devices, such as a Digital Video Recorder (DVR). A DVR is a device that records video to a digital storage medium, such as a hard disk, in digital form, thereby enabling a user to record a show at a given time to be played back at another time, pause live TV shows, and skip advertising, among other things. In addition to the multiple content available, IPTV provides various features to a user's viewing experience, such as an ability to purchase items through a television set, an integration of television viewing and Internet usage, interactive games, etc.
Real Simple Syndication (RSS) is a family of XML file formats for web syndication using, among other things, new websites and weblogs. The technology of RSS allows Internet users to subscribe to websites that have content provided over RSS feeds. These websites are typically sites that change or add content regularly. To use this technology, site owners create or obtain specialized software (such as a content management system) which, in the machine-readable XML format, presents new articles in a list, giving a line or two of each article and a link to the full article or post. In addition to facilitating syndication, RSS allows a website's frequent readers to track updates on the site using an aggregator.
Current television services typically limited to channel selection, program recording, ordering of VoD content, etc. Thus, there is a need to provide enhanced content for viewing and interactivity via a set top box connected to a television set.